


Лук и копье

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	Лук и копье

Когда разведчик сообщил, что большой отряд орков проник в Нелдорет со стороны Димбара, у Белега ухнуло сердце. Никто не ожидал, что орки зайдут с этой стороны, не побоявшись попасть в ловушку межречья Сириона и Миндеба, а защита с той стороны была слаба. Немедленно отправив гонца к Маблунгу за подкреплением, Белег собрал отряд и отправился на северо-запад, и каждый час пути усиливал его тревогу. Он перебирал в памяти местоположение ловушек и завалов, обдумывая, где лучше дать бой, и с горечью понимал, насколько же мало удобных для его отряда мест, где они могут хотя бы задержать орков до подхода Маблунга.  
Воин должен полагаться на удачу ровно столько же, сколько и на планы – ничего из придуманного не потребовалось. Они наткнулись на отряд поздним вечером, почти ночью, сами уже готовые стать на ночлег – и сумели заметить дозорного у лагеря орков прежде, чем тот заметил их. В своей серой одежде разведчики сливались с буковыми стволами, и им удалось бесшумно занять позиции на ветвях. Белег выждал, пока орки улягутся спать, жестами указал своим лучникам, где им следует разместиться, подождал, когда они займут нужные позиции, усмехнулся и, размахнувшись, бросил в орочий костер свою флягу с водой.  
Даже орки не заслуживали того, чтобы их перебили спящими.  
  
Нашедший их к полудню отряд Маблунга застал победителей за самой отвратительной частью их обязанностей – закапыванием орочьих трупов, и Белег не удержался от улыбки, увидев, как просветлело лицо Маблунга, который, похоже, не надеялся застать пограничников в живых.   
– Мы спешили, как могли, – проговорил Маблунг, подходя к нему, и эта фраза многое значила в устах самого быстроного среди дориатрим, – хотя вы справились и сами. Если бы не вы, остановить орков было бы все труднее и труднее с каждым часом, так что моя благодарность к тебе велика.  
– Благодари не меня, а мой лук, – возразил, улыбаясь, Белег и погладил лук, на который опирался, – именно он сослужил вчера Дориату хорошую службу.  
Маблунг некоторое время рассматривал его блестящими глазами и, опустившись на одно колено, поцеловал черное длинное древко Белтрондинга. От этой картины Белега бросило в жар, потому что свой лук он считал продолжением себя, и внезапно захотелось, чтобы узкие губы Маблунга так же осторожно коснулись его губ, а не полированного тиса.  
Подобные желания, однажды появившись, не уходят никогда и, окрепнув, заставляют решать сердцем – себе на погибель. Но тогда Белег не знал ничего из этого, поэтому лишь потемневшим взглядом смотрел на отходящего к отряду Маблунга, не стремясь ничего предпринимать и желая только, чтобы сердце, стучащее столь бешено, утихло.  
До появления в Дориате Турина, положившего конец его самоконтролю и непониманию собственных чувств, осталось менее двух веков.


End file.
